tengagedgroupsfandomcom-20200215-history
The Voice (season 2)
The Voice is an American reality talent show hosted on the site Tengaged, where the winner receives a gift and a recording contract with Tengaged. Four experienced coaches hosted the show, including X-Idol creator Dylan and BigBruv's Big Brother host Ashley, along with two other experienced coaches, Eddie and Rose. Each team of singers are mentored and developed by their coach. In the second stage, coaches have two of their team members battle against each other, with the coach choosing which team member to advance. In the final phase, the remaining contestants compete against each other in live broadcasts. The television audience helps to decide who advances. When one remains for each coach, the four contestants compete against each other in the finale. The second season premiered on Thursday, February 14, 2013. Coaches All four coaches, Ashley, Dylan, Eddie and Rose, have been confirmed to remain as the four coaches for a second season. This will be Dylan and Rose's final season as a coach. Stages Blind Auditions A total of 72 auditions will be held over six parts to the Blind Auditions format. Twelve auditions will take place within each episode. The Blind Auditions process remains the same as it's first, where the four coaches are able to turn around during performances to indicate that they want the act on their team. If just one coach turns around, the act will default to their team however if more than one coach turns around then the decision of who gets who lies soley in the decision of the performer. In the event that not all coaches have their twelve acts when all 72 auditions have taken place, the 'Callbacks' semester will begin and eliminated acts will return to sing again in a one in a life time chance to portray as live show material for the coaches to pick them. Second Chances A special Blind Auditions show took place after the six shows had taken place, known as Second Chances. This allowed previously eliminated hopefuls to return to impress the coaches once more in an attempt to be chosen for their team. This process was ongoing until the four coaches all had twelve acts in their team for the Battle Rounds. Battle Rounds A total of 48 acts make it through to the second stage of The Voice, the Battle Rounds (or the 'Battle Phase'). In this stage, the acts in each team are put into pairs where they will be forced to compete against each other for a chance in the final stage: The Live Shows. The coach picks someone from each battle to eliminate, whilst at the same time taking the other through to the live shows. This means that 24 acts will advance to the Live Shows, six in each category. Unlike the first season, there is no wildcard twist or anything else causing an eliminated act to return. Live Shows The final stage of The Voice is the famous Live Shows, where each team take in turns to impress both the coaches and the public, in order to earn a spot in the next week's round of live shows. For the first week, 24 acts were quickly whittled down to 16, due to double eliminations. A double elimination is where the bottom three acts are revealed, and the act with the least amount of public votes is immediately sent home. The other two then face their coach who decides which one stays and which one goes. In the second and third weeks, the usual format takes place, where there is a bottom two and the coach decides which one goes home. In the Semi Final, the acts must rely on the public vote alone as the final two battle each other for a place in the final. The one out of the two with the most votes earns a place ni the final, whilst the other one leaves for good. The final four is simpler, where all acts face the public vote, and the one with the most votes ultimately wins. Category:The Voice